User blog:Janaethompson/50 Ways To OFFEND Marapets Fans
I'm a bit offended by the colors of the Defective Hump; they are a little too close to the trans pride flag colors. I'm a supporter and I don't think the colors where a good pick for the "Defective" costume. They’re just more saturated on the hump Proud Figaro Plush.png|''I'm awfully sorry you guys feel that way about defective Hump, that was never my intention. I just thought the colours were really pretty. I HATE to hurt people or make them uncomfortable. Hearing people say that the Hump looks like a jab at bi/trans people is a huge kick to the gut, considering I'm bi and have experienced body dysphoria my whole life!'' I feel the same as with the ushunda revamp on this one. It would have be better to avoid the original design/stance, and try something new with this species. This is hideous. I know that sounds mean, but the more I look at it, the more I dislike it. I know they needed an update and I'm glad they're getting revamped to make them more popular, but now they just look really cartoonish/childish, nothing is in proportion and the result makes them look a bit ridiculous. Huthiq cartoon.gif|But actual cartoon pets are okay... ANOTHER remake with the SAME ears, same tail, same fat paws, etc! At least before each looked very UNIQUE and not petulant; as we all know this site isn't for 10 year olds. (Not to discriminate) Nino blue.gif|This revamp is used to welcome new players instead of scare them away like of the older pets. Getting tired of all my pets being ruined. That's so overpriced. I know people get all heated up about it being resold after they've spent years hoarding it to increase the value, but retiring access to certain features of the site was quite honestly a stupid idea from the get-go. Of course new players and old players who couldn't afford it the first time around would need other chances to buy it, especially as people do LEAVE or get banned, and since there's rules about selling or passing on accounts, obviously number of people who had access would diminish. I am not happy with my change. I liked the old one better. It's one thing to redraw costumes because the art needs updating, and another to completely redesign them into something else. I am sorry artists, but this did not work out for all pet species. Looks like a bottle of medicine exploded on them. Not a fan. Why does every part on the pets have to be the same color. Not a fan. Glad I changed my pet before she ended up looking like that. Daisy pixie.gif|''Wait... haven't I always been this colour?'' Really disapprove of this! Bringing back the costume ruins the rarity and value!!! When you say something is out of value, you should keep it that way! It also makes me not want to spend my hard earned money on AUs anymore, knowing this kind of stuff happens! they all look exactly the same...??? Too uniform and clumsy. What gives you the right to change a pet I have had for years?! (my first LE pet!) Do you honestly think this is fair for all of us? Now I have to spend millions to change my pet again! ....................I think you should offer users the choice to change their pet to something else of charge as you didn't bother to ask if we want our pets changed! There are so many poses and I get that it's easy to slap a bunch of costumes together when you don't have to come up with unique poses for each of them. But all it's doing is making life harder for those who collect photos. People are more inclined to have pets for keeps when they have variety. it looks so skinny; not a fan of this one at all I really don't like this sindi revamp. :/ Luckily I don't have any. Those ears bother me and the impression is too mean. Love the idea, but would rather could have had both costumes. Some of the pet art looks like a kid drew them with crayons. (I cannot let this slide.) Murfin burnt.gif|I must be the only one not happy, my chibs looks ridiculous. Chibs bootleg.gif|''You know you want me'' Really great art, the only thing I'm not liking is that the chunkiness of limbs is becoming a recurring theme with all these revamps, please keep some of them dainty and less chibi. And the most important thing... Why is Ian such a Butt? This map Plushie Machine only got re-released not long ago... There are a few maps that have not been released in years. Ian is being mega greedy this year and it is ruining the game Category:Blog posts